devil_in_redfandomcom-20200213-history
Tetsuo Netatoko
Introducing Tetsuo-kun is a God's Child ( a child of an angel then sent down earth to commit an angelic deed a by exemple humanise a demon ) . He is the one who humanise Akakuma and Chariot . Along the story a love growns up between him and Yuzuki Usachan Appearance And Personnality Tetsuo is tall (190cm) , he has dark blue hair and blue eyes. He seems thin but yet seems quite muscular . Tetsuo is someone kind , loyal and reliable . He seems to be the kind of person who is loving and calm . He's really caring and protective as he's always ready to be hurt just to protect people he loves . He seems to be emotional and sensitive because most of the time he sobs . Story As a baby , Tetsuo was orpheline . People found him in a meadow alone and with a light and white aura around him . Thinking he was effectively a God's Child , villagers decided to settle him in the temple and so he was adopted by the priest of the temple . One night after a prayer , the priest admits a young girl to get into the temple , she seemed hurt but suddenly her eyes her facial exepression , everything about her face changed . The cute girl was actually the demon named "Akakuma" . Akakuma was shape shifted . Everybody in the temple was killed except Tetsuo . While a confrontation with Akakuma , Tetsuo-kun humanise her by kissing her on the lips . He will call her Akako . However , despite Akako is now a human , Tetsuo notices that some demon genes are still rushing throught her body and will decide to help her to become a real human . During the story he will make some other friends who will also help him to make Akako erases Akakuma's genes . He will also fall in love with Yuzuki Usachan and will meet for the first his mother who's the angel of kindness and beauty also known as Angel-Onna . Trivia *Tetsuo's last name is never mentioned but the creatof of the story said it was Netatoko . *Tetsuo means 'Iron man" . *Tetsuo was living in the temple because he was orphelin and was pretended to be a God's Child . *A God's child is a child born by an angel then sent to earth to do an angelic deed as by exemple humanise a demon . *Tetsuo's mother is Angel-Onna , the angel of beauty and kindness . *Despite Tetsuo knows Yuzuki is a ghost he will shows her his love and will end up in a twosome with her . *Tetsuo's halo appear only when he needs to do something angelic . *Tetsuo humanised Akakuma and Chariot . *Tetsuo hides one his eyes because it contains his "mark of divinity" ( his pupil is a blue star like his mother) . Gallery Photo1331.jpg|Tetsuo Thinking Photo1308.jpg|Tetsuo Protecting Yuzuki Photo1278.jpg|Tetsuo In " Sakura Petals" Drawing Photo1336.jpg|Tetsuo Hurt Photo1309.jpg|Tetsuo Hurt By Akakuma Photo1299.jpg|Tetsuo Humanisying Akakuma With A Kiss Photo1328.jpg|Tetsuo On 1st "Demon In Red" Cover